two halves of a whole
by shutupmidnight
Summary: Italy's thoughts on his relationship with Germany, there is indications of sex but no actual scenes. GerIta


"_According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate beings, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves."_ –Plato's _The Symposium_

I love Ludwig. I love everything about him, I love how that when I cry out for him in my sleep he will hold me until I calm down, I love how he worries about me, how he's awkward, how he's shy, I love how he would give his life to save me. I love how he's a beautiful person, how he's an amazing lover, how he makes me feel whole, he makes me feel save, I love how Ludwig has been always been there for me.

He really is the most perfect person in the world in my eyes, underneath that frown and OCD he's a sweet person, he's loving, caring.

I don't know if he knows how much I love him, I just hope he loves me back the same, maybe even more.

I've heard a song, actually I've heard it a lot, I have it on my iPod, no matter how many times I've heard it I don't really remember what the song's called but I know it goes 'I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you, for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more'.. That song's under my L&me playlist, there are at least forty songs there all of them reminding me of Ludwig, that song stands out the most to me though. It seems as if I've known him forever, actually he reminds me of somebody from my childhood, and I wouldn't be too surprised if they were the same person. They look so alike, their personalities…I once asked Ludwig what it was like when he was a child, he simply said he couldn't remember and sighed sadly.

I think they're the same person, they have to be. As soon as I saw Ludwig I knew he was who I was going to be with for the rest of my existence with.

Whenever we say 'I love you' there's no 'forever', there's no 'always' because that doesn't even begin to cover how long we'll love each other and I adore that. He told me that once, actually I remember it as if he was telling me it right now

"_Why don't you ever say how long you will love me for Luddy?"_

"…_It's rather embarrassing…"_

"_Please, I promise I won't laugh."_

"…_Because I think…I think I'll have feelings for you even after we leave this world, we've got maybe a few thousands of years before that even happens but even at the end of everything I will still care for you."_

I nearly cried that day, it was so beautiful.

He's a beautiful person, so beautiful it hurts sometimes. Sometimes when I'm alone I just think about how lucky I am to have such a wonderful person in my life and I just cry in happiness, and I'm not ashamed of it. Luddy has only walked in on me once and he hugged me close and asked me what was wrong. I told him everything, how I felt about him, why I loved about him, how safe I felt with him, absolutely everything and he cried as well! Maybe not as hard as I was but he was and we sat there for the longest time until he had his voice back and told me the same things, why he loved me, what he found about me that was so stunning to him.

When we're in public even in a meeting, he has a thing with my ass and my legs so he always makes sure to be sitting next to me in a meeting of what not and sometimes he'll give my thigh a squeeze or my bum, he also loves to give me foot rubs, he knows my feet hurt a lot after running even though he does more of it than I do, so I make sure to give him a great one back, and a back rub because he's so focused on his work.

Though he'll forget about it completely, drop everything he's doing if I'm in the mood. All I have to do is sit on the end of his desk, quirk an eyebrow and mutter 'scopami' into his ear and he'll do whatever I please. Him topping, me topping it doesn't matter he'll do anything.

It may sound dirty but I love his dick, I love his body, I love it when he's in me making me screaming, when I'm making him scream either way being close to him is enough to get me off. Ludwig is loud when he's on bottom, you have no idea how hot it is to get il mio amore crying out my name when I'm in him.

I also wonder if you have any idea how bright my world gets when I see him smile. He's been doing it more lately, but it's a private thing, if we're out for dinner, if we're in the kitchen making dinner or something, if we're going for a walk, if we're in bed together, he'll smile but it's a special type of smile on that he only gives to me. And I'm proud of the fact I'm the one that gets to see it, that I get to have that one unique toothy smile full of love and devotion. Germany, Ludwig, my love, he's beautiful no matter what he does but I love it most when he smiles.

He also smiles a lot when we just wake up, sometimes if I'm lucky enough to wake up before him, I'll lie on top of his chest and kiss him awake, slowly though not to startle him but gentle, soft, and languidly. And when he wakes up he kisses me back straight away and cuddles me close, most of the time it results in morning sex which is always nice and relaxed. Nothing fast just enough to get our minds awake.

Or else we go back to sleep and skip breakfast to go out for brunch.

Also when I'm half asleep I think Luddy believes I'm already asleep, he steals a kiss or two, nice sweet chaste ones before he pulls a blanket over me or hugs me. Oooh and speaking of blankets, you have no idea how many times we've made forts out of sheets and pillows and slept in them. Of course we only do it when nobody else is around and it usually takes a lot of convincing but we always have fun making them.

I love how much shorter I am than him, it makes me feel like I'm hugging a really strong tall bear. When He puts his jacket on me I love it as well, if I'm cold or feeling sick, he'll drape it around my shoulders, use it like a cover or actually put it on me. It's really baggy as well and falls past my hands but it makes it even better to snuggle into. Plus it smells like him, that's always an added bonus, I love Germany's smell.

What I also adore is Ludwig's voice, it's so deep and sexy. Personally I would kill to have a voice like that and his language oh god his fucking language is beautiful….but only when he speaks it, I love it best when he does. It sounds so flawless, when we make love and he whispers to me in that beautiful, beautiful accent, in his native tongue, it sends shivers down my spine, during those times it's so sensual. When he sings though, it's cute, yes I just called my boyfriend cute, Ludwig is adorable in his own way. What was I saying again….oh yeah when he sings, usually it starts off with me humming and he'll join in and then slowly he'll begin to sing along softly while I continue to hum. When I'm scared he'll sing to me as well and it'll help me relax and sleep easier.

I love Ludwig, the human personification of Germany, that blonde haired, blue eyed male who has changed my life and makes me feel whole, like we belong together, like he's my other half.

I love him and I will love him so much longer than forever.

* * *

><p>Just a little something to hopefully make up for the lack of an update on my ongoing story.<br>I'll get to writing that up once my tiredness leaves.


End file.
